


Shitty Ideas And Even More Trashy Fanfictions About People Who Youve Never Met

by Levi (L3viathan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Other, Potatoes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, dr phill is kinda thicc ngl, homie cuddles are the best cuddles, im homiesexual, im not on drugs i swear, its 3 am and i havent slept for 2 days, its not gay to kiss the homies goodnight, like this whole thing is me ranting about ideas and shit that i think would be cool, me joking about my mental illnesses, ohhoho, only gay for the homies, really shitty ideas, small potatoes, why am i like this, you dont need drugs when your insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3viathan/pseuds/Levi
Summary: Really shitty ideas that I thought of at 1 am and feel like writing because I'm in a severe manic episode and do everything on impulse.Also, I'm writing really shitty stuff about the homies (except I'm avoiding their names of obvious reasons) when I say writing I'm making scenarios and shit about them and weird shit I hypothesize.Small potatoes (Translation: I'm also adding shitty fanfictions between characters who should never be seen together, ie. Donald Trump/Putin)
Relationships: Reader/Author, author/crack, author/drugs, author/shitty ideas, author/the broskis, author/the homies, broski/broski, homie/homie, reader/drugs
Kudos: 1





	Shitty Ideas And Even More Trashy Fanfictions About People Who Youve Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself with a burning passion

Ok listen up you fuckers -Just imagine this in your head;

A 3 minute and 28-second video titled, SCREAMING WITH EPIC MUSIC IN BACKGROUND ASMR, and the whole video is an insanely close up picture of someone that's distorted in the fisheye camera lens and its slowly zooming in closer and closer, and during the whole video its changing disco colors. The actual audio should contain a beautiful scream that's on loop and slightly distorted to make it sound like a screech instead of a scream, and under that audio, you hear battle music or the basic music you expect to hear during an epic fight scene (without vocals), the music is quieter than the screeching but you can still hear it. And the video would be so succulent that it makes you eargasm in pleasure.

The next amazing idea for a video is a compilation of people saying the word, 'moist'. The video would be about 30 minutes to an hour-long and during the whole video its just people saying the word moist, nothing more, that's it. 

OK so lastly, imagine a video of someone dubbing over the show, 'color crew' and the dub is just full of insults and roasts because ill pay money to see someone do that to every episode of that show.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate myself except its put at the end this time


End file.
